


The Oral Office

by MashiarasDream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, Jared4VP, Jensen4FirstLady, M/M, Misha4President, Multi, this happened because of the hilarious hashtags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Misha’s first day in office after he’s been elected President of the US of A. (Addition from my beta-reader: That’s pronounced " ‘Merica “, if you happen to be reading this in a Red State)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oral Office

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, this is either a wet dream or a nightmare that just pops up randomly in Jensen’s dreams. 
> 
> Also: ViviTargaryen, angelus_domini and WatchingOne, it’s all your fault.

„Babe?“

“Huh?“ Misha looked up from where he was sifting through a stack of documents marked _Classified_. He had started to accurately put it little Post-Its on them that all stated the same thing: _give to VP_. “Jared will know what to do with all of this lobbyist shit,” he muttered absentmindedly.

“Babe?” Jensen tried again. “Why do you have an Eiffel Tower statue on your desk?”

Jensen held up the item in question, a kitschy thing that had the Eiffel Tower in plaster on a pedestal of hearts.

“You even have to ask?” Misha asked back, eyebrows rising.

“Uhh,” Jensen guessed he didn’t really have to. It was just that, “you think the American public is ready for your idea of interior design?”

Now Misha smirked. “They voted for me, didn’t they?”

“Yeah, but they still probably expected – the Chrysler Building or something.”

“Size-shaming me, Jackles?” A dangerous glint crept into Misha’s eyes and his right eyebrow went up. But he’d said _Jackles,_ not _Shackles_. Meaning Jensen was not seriously in trouble.

“You’re the President, you have the biggest one by definition,” Jensen grinned.

Misha tried to hold his stern posture for another moment, but couldn’t help breaking out in laughter. “Well, they’re not calling it the Oral Office for nothing.”

“They do _what_?” Jensen practically choked on his own spit.

“Ever since Clinton. For which I was here, if you remember.” Misha waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

For a moment, Jensen was speechless. “Are you trying to imply…?”

“I’m implying nothing. Just saying. And while Clinton might have been straight, I’m definitely more,“ Misha stretched to take the Eiffel Tower in hand and wriggle it around a bit, “bendy.”

Jensen groaned. “This is not what the Founding Fathers had in mind when they instated this office.”

“How do you know? Pretty sure they had a few _bendy_ ones as well.” Misha rolled his whole body with the sentence, giving a visual of what he implying.

“You suck,” Jensen grumbled, already feeling his own body reacting to Misha’s less than subtle flirtation.

“Hmm, I _could_ ,” Misha admitted. “But I was much more thinking about you being the one doing the sucking. Seeing that I’m the President and all.”

“It’s your _first day_ in office!”

“Exactly,” Misha grinned, rolled his chair back a bit from behind the big desk and spread his legs wide and inviting.

“You’re unbelievable,” Jensen murmured, even while he found himself walking over to his boyfriend, who he was sure was going to turn out to be simultaneously the best and most insufferable President the United States had ever had.

“Hey, at least I’m not screwing the interns. I already brought all of my first ladies with me.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen growled but didn’t offer any resistance when Misha made a grab for his hips and drew him down.

“Maybe later,” Misha smirked, “I think I’d like to practice my Presidential State of the Union speech first.”

Luckily, the Secret Service had already been instructed to ignore the sounds that came next.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: When it was built, the Chrysler Building was taller than the Eiffel Tower, so in 1957 the French added the aerial at the top to the tower which made it 5.2m (17ft) taller than the Chrysler Building. Absolutely a “mine is bigger than yours” between two nations. :D


End file.
